Etait-ce ton choix ?
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Jumin est né pour hériter du rôle de Président de C&R. Mais est-ce réellement ce qu'il souhaite ?


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **22****h** était "**avorter**" et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

Puisque je viens de réinstaller l'application, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut que j'écrive sur ce fandom. Je n'ai lu que des fics anglophones, donc au cas où ça se ferait différemment en français : MC est le diminutif de Main Character, « personnage principal », qui est l'héroïne du jeu.

* * *

\- Jumin, tu dors ?

MC savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Mais puisqu'il y avait grandes chances pour qu'il soit absorbé dans ses pensées et ne soit pas ouvert à la conversation, elle préférait demander.

\- Non.

MC roula sur le côté pour faire face à son compagnon de soirée. Suite à une discussion avec Yoosung à propos de la comète qui porte son nom, Jumin avait proposé à MC de profiter de la météo particulièrement clémente de cette nuit de juin pour s'installer sur le toit de son penthouse pour y regarder les étoiles.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, il n'avait pas donné dans la simplicité. Il y avait plus de coussins et confiserie que nécessaire pour seulement deux personnes, et MC préférait ne pas se poser la question de la _qualité _de chacune de ces choses. Jumin était trop riche pour mesurer la valeur de l'argent de toutes manières. Il ne souhaitait que faire plaisir aux personnes auxquelles il tenait et, pour lui, cela incluait de leur offrir un accueil de qualité.

Contrairement à Zen, MC ne l'en blâmait pas le moins du monde. Jumin avait passé la soirée allongé sur une couverture posée sur le sol à regarder les étoiles en discutant de tout et de rien avec une amie. Il avait les moyens de choisir systématiquement l'option la plus chère, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être une personne simple qui n'avait pas _besoin _de ces richesses.

\- Est-ce que tu as toujours _voulu _diriger C&R ? demanda MC.

Les yeux gris de Jumin se posèrent sur elle. Ils semblaient scintiller dans la pénombre. Il entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit finalement rien. Il se redressa. MC se pinça les lèvres. L'expression torturée sur le visage de son ami lui faisait regretter sa question.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, tu sais ? souffla-t-elle, en espérant que retirer la question lui fasse oublier d'y penser davantage.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il. Seulement… je viens de me rendre compte que je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

MC écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'assit à son tour.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand je suis né, mon père était déjà président, expliqua-t-il. Je suis fils unique, j'ai grandi en _sachant _que j'hériterais du rôle un jour ou l'autre… Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire autre chose.

MC secoua la tête, puis gloussa.

\- J'ai dû mal à imaginer, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte… Tu as sans doute eu, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, l'occasion de chercher ailleurs, de chercher quelque chose qui te plaise, quelque chose que tu aimes faire plus que tout au monde… Et tu dis que tu as juste accepté la place qui t'étais désignée par le destin ?

Elle regarda la ciel et ses innombrables étoiles. Elle regarda la ville et ses innombrables lumières.

\- Tu es la personne la plus sérieuse que je connaisse, Jumin, continua-t-elle. La plus travailleuse, la plus consciencieuse. Tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour C&R.

MC darda son regard sur Jumin, cherchant le moindre indice dans son éternelle solennité.

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu aimes ce que tu fais.

Jumin sourit. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la sincérité de MC.

\- J'aime passer du temps avec Elizabeth III, dit-il pensivement, le regard au loin. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, et avec RFA.

Il avait beau savoir pertinemment que toutes ces personnes étaient récemment entrées dans ses fréquentations, elles étaient au premier plan de ses pensées. Et derrière, il ne voyait rien. Rien d'autre que son travail.

\- Mon travail, c'est différent. Ce sont des efforts qui me coûtent parfois, mais je ne regrette pas de les avoir fournis.

Il admettait qu'il n'avait pas de hobby. Il avait des activités extra-professionnelles, mais ce qui n'était pas lié à RFA avait au moins un rapport avec son statut social. Lequel était dû à son statut professionnel. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de faire autre chose.

\- Non, rien, finit-il par lâcher en se détendant. Pas de désir brisé ni de rêve avorté !

Il sourit à MC, qui le lui retourna. Elle continua à l'observer. Son visage était redevenu serein en se tournant à nouveau vers les étoiles. Elle sentit son cœur enfler dans sa poitrine. Elle savait quelle _route _elle voulait suivre.

* * *

Un petit jeu de mot (nul, certes) avec les Routes in-game, celles qui définissent le chemin scénaristique qu'on va suivre… Voilà voilà, me suis sentie obligée de préciser ^^'

_**Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

_**Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
